The wedding and after
by CPfan
Summary: Carla and Peter wedding aftermath. Not based on spoilers or what actually happened. Please review. Loads still to come! let me know of any ideas you want to continue this story :) x
1. Chapter 1

*The Wedding*

This is not something I have done before… but I love reading everyone else's fan fiction so I decided I would give it a go. This is based on 4/12/13 episode- the wedding, but for the sake of this fic Peter is not lusting after Tina and Carla did not get drunk or go to bed early.

_Chapter 1 - Wedding Night_

Carla and Peter had just taken to the dance floor for their first dance. Carla looked so beautiful, soft curls falling gently around her face. The opening tones of the Whitney Huston classic 'I have nothing' began to play out

…..Share my life,

take me for what I am,

Cause I'll never change all my colours for you,

Take my love,

I'll never ask for too much,

Just all that you are and everything that you do….

Peter thought how fitting the song was – "Good choice" he said to Carla.

"It's a classic, I mean it though" she replied whispering in his ear. She was aware of everyone's eyes on them but she didn't care, she felt really in the moment with Peter. They kissed softly as the glittering lights of the mirror ball shimmered above them.

"Me too" he whispered back.

The ceremony had been perfect. Carla was surprised by how emotional they had both got- she got all chocked up when Peter said his own promises to her.

"When do you think is an appropriate time to sneak off upstairs?!..." Carla whispered into Peter's ear while she still had him in a close embrace on the dance floor.

"We can't go yet Car…what about all the guests?" Peter said a bit too loudly, looking shocked that she had suggested sneaking off already, although he was dying to be alone with her.

"I don't know why you're looking so shocked mister! Shhh anyway people can hear us" Carla said hitting him on the shoulder playfully.

Carla moved over to have a dance with Rob but spent the whole time looking across the room to where Peter was now standing at the bar with Steve, Michelle, Lloyd and Maria. She longed for him, to be with him all the time, it scared her how much she loved him and that she couldn't bear the thought of not being with him. She admired how handsome he was as she watched him chatting away to the others.

"So, that's it then sis, you're stuck with him now" Rob said sarcastically, laughing as he did so.

"I hope so yeah, hope I never get rid of him" Carla replied quickly laughing at Rob's expression and walked off heading for the bar.

Carla put her arms on Michelle's shoulders from behind startling her, "Hey babe, you look so gorgeous, the ceremony was so lovely".

"Tar chelle, I can't wait to get these bloody shoes off now though, they're killing me", Carla laughed.

"You and Steve are both staying here too tonight aren't you?"

"Yeah babe, room a few down from your suite, you best not keep us up all night though!" Michelle winked cheekily at Carla.

"I have no idea what you could possibly mean Miss Connor!" Carla laughed at Michelle as Peter came and put his hands around her waist.

"So, Mrs Barlow- how does it feel?" Peter asked seriously, "Having second thoughts yet?"

"I'll let you know later on…"Carla said cheekily knowing full well that Peter knew exactly what she was referring to.

"You really do need to stop flirting now we're married you know…" Peter whispered in her ear.

"Yeah but I can flirt with you though can't I now we're married" Carla replied.

"haha like you didn't before " Peter whispered back.

They both looked passionately into each other's eyes. No time seemed to go by, they really wanted each other now- Michelle soon broke the silence.

"Oi, come on you two love birds- back on that dance floor, its nearly midnight, circulate- you can do that upstairs in a bit!"

Carla and Peter both looked over to where Michelle had bellowed from and headed back to the dance floor.

A couple of hours had gone by with Carla and peter chatting to the guests, dancing, eating and drinking. The night had been everything that they had planned and more.

The guests had begun to leave and some headed off to rooms upstairs. Carla decided that she would throw her bouquet and then they would then head off upstairs. She secretly wanted Michelle to catch it- push Steve into feeling guilty about not having proposed (properly!) yet.

Peter began getting impatient as Carla ended up chatting to some more of the guests by the door as they were leaving, he couldn't wait much longer to have her all to himself. Carla glanced over at him and saw the look he gave her, which prompted her to hurry along the conversation a little. " Night girls, you best be up bright and early tomorrow, factory won't run itself!" she bellowed after them before making a beeline for her new husband.

"Ever the business woman Mrs Barlow! Now…upstairs, before I have to drag you" Peter said suggestively, after listening to the conversation she had just had with the factory girls.

"No persuasion necessary Mr Barlow!" Carla said hitting him playfully on the backside.

Peter couldn't wait a minute longer as they entered the bridal suite, which had been made out all romantic with rose petals, champagne, red roses, flowers on the pillows, strawberries and chocolates. He needed Carla now. He kissed her passionately as the door closed behind them. He held her as she leaned against the back of the door which had her stiletto heel pressed on it as she closed it shut. He wrapped his hands around her hips and continued to kiss her deeply.

She felt his desire, his heart beating and his breathing loud and she too felt a desperate need to show him how much she loved him. " Make love to me" she whispered as she ran her hands through his luscious hair.

He responded by leading her over to the huge elaborate bed. He held her hand as he tucked a stray curl behind her ear, stopping in front of the bed, their eyes both glistening with desire as they met to look at each other, "yes, and you make love to me" he finally responded.

Carla nodded as a slow tear fell down her cheek, the emotion of how much she loved and wanted him right this minute building. Peter kissed the spot where the tear fell as Carla slowly turned around and motioned for him to help her out of her dress. As he touched her bare back, undoing the buttoned back detailed dress, she felt shivers down her spine. Oh, what he made her feel.

As the dress fell to the floor, revealing her cream lace bridal underwear, they began to kiss passionately again. Peter broke their kiss only to tell her how beautiful she looked. The room was in darkness except for a mood light in the far corner and the moonlight shining in through the red curtains.

Carla began to undress Peter, slowly removing his shirt, leaning down to kiss his chest. He let out a moan as she did so, getting more and more aroused by his desire for her. He thought back to their first time together, he felt the same desire. It was as if this was the first time.

"I still feel so safe with you" she said quietly, looking deep into his brown eyes.

" I want to look after you, let me look after you"

And with that they were on the bed, kissing deeply, Carla on top. She eventually sat up, straddling Peter and began to undo his belt, removing his suit trousers and boxers in one swift pull. She could see he was so ready. She was too.

He stopped her for a second, looking at her, taking her all in, "You're beautiful" he said again. "My wife", he whispered in her ear making her smile widely.

"You're like a dream", she whispered back.

And with that he pushed himself into her, slowly, feeling every inch of her. She pushed her head back in total bliss as he moaned too. It felt like never before.

She lay beneath him, legs entwined, feet touching, holding hands. His mouth found hers and he kissed her deeply as they moved together.

Carla thought about nothing but him, she allowed herself to be totally absorbed in the moment. He filled her every thought and she, his.

They rolled over together so that they were now sitting upright facing one another. Hands entwined, still, never wanting to let go. It felt amazing this way, deeper, butterflies filled Carla's stomach as the feeling built up. Their eyes never breaking contact, bodies still moving to a slow, gentle, rhythm.

"You're the dream", he whispered. He upped the pace a bit and she matched his movements, moving together, sending pleasure through their bodies like never before. Their breathing became heavier as they moaned together, never breaking hands.

Peter lay Carla back down, the silk sheets underneath them. Her hair had fell loose at the back, curls sprayed out behind her head. He ran his hands through her hair, cupping the back of her head as they continued to move together.

As they held hands again, tighter, heads almost touching as Peter leaned into her, they came together, again and again.

Carla closed her eyes as Peter still held her tightly. He kissed her forehead as she opened her eyes to look straight into his.

"I love you" she said emotion making her voice crack. He nodded, a slow smile spreading across his face, accepting her words.

"Me too" he whispered, stroking the side of her face. "That was perfect".

Carla breathed out, relieved that he felt the same, as she pulled Peter in his embrace closer. She thought it was perfect too. Different to normal, slow, tipping each other into ecstasy.

Her eyes closed shut again as he still held her tightly, covering them both with the silk sheets. Peter looked over at the clock on the bedside cabinet- it was 4:30am. He had something for her which he had meant to give to her that morning but which he had decided to save.

"Carla?" he whispered, letting her go, getting up from the bed.

Her eyes shot open at his sudden movement. "Don't go baby…"

"I'll be one minute", he said reassuring her.

"What time is it?" Carla asked, stretching out and moving the pillow behind her head.

"Half 4" Peter replied laughing…

He walked into the bathroom, leaving Carla stretched out on the huge bed. He had hidden it in his robe pocket on the back of the bathroom door. As he walked back, she looked so beautiful, moonlight shone through the curtain again, highlighting her face. Her arm was held out in Peter's place. He smiled, placing the tiny box down on her bedside cabinet. It would wait, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, The following day

Daylight shone through the gap in the curtains as Peter woke, Carla's head resting on his chest. She stirred, slowly adjusting her position. She looked up at Peter to see if he was awake.

Their eyes met, not needing to say anything. Carla smiled at Peter remembering the previous day and night's events. They remained still for a good five minutes before Peter kissed the top of her head and said "There's something for you on the table there…"

"What is it…?" Carla replied sitting up.

"Have a look and find out"

A loud knock at the door cut Peter off before he could say anything else. "CARLA?" a familiar voice bellowed. It was Michelle. "Are you up? We're going down to breakfast with Maria and the others do you guys want to come down?"

"Just a sec Chelle…." Carla shouted back, jumping up and heading for the door.

"Babe, put something on!" Peter shouted before Carla went and opened the door practically naked.

"She's seen me in my underwear before Peter!" Carla laughed back.

Carla opened the door slightly and stuck her head around it. "Morning babe"

"Morning, are you two coming down or what?"

"You lot are up early…" Carla was fishing for goss on the night's events.

"Well, we didn't get much sleep" Michelle said quietly so that Maria and the others wouldn't hear.

"Oh aye…" Carla winked at Michelle. "Ok well we've literally just got up, we'll follow you down but I need a shower first" Carla explained as Michelle nodded and carried on walking down the corridor followed by Steve.

"See you in a bit then".

Carla closed the door, "Where were we?" Carla turned and said to Peter who was still lying in bed. "We'd better get a move on…"

"There's no rush babe, let them wait. I want you all to myself for a bit longer yet…come here anyway".

An hour later….

"I love it…" Carla said head on Peter's chest, after another love- making session. They still hadn't quite made it down to breakfast yet.

Peter had bought her the most beautiful eternity ring with their wedding date 4-12-13 engraved on the inside. The platinum band and diamonds glistened in the light- it was so Carla and she loved that he had chosen it himself.

"I'm glad you like it- I wanted to get you something special", Peter said lifting her hand and kissing the finger where she wore the ring.

"Good job I got you something too then" Carla said eyes glistening cheekily.

"You'll have to wait though," she laughed at his expression.

"What is it?" Peter asked, sitting up in bed.

"Like I said, you'll have to wait. Trust me, its worth the wait". She smiled.

He responded by kissing her deeply, hands snaked around her back.


	3. Chapter 3

* I hope you are all enjoying this fic. I have upto chap 5 written up and will post soon. If you want any ideas including then just let me know! & please review :) x *

Chapter 3 – _Breakfast__  
_

It was now 9:30 and Carla was just getting dressed fresh out of the shower whilst Peter still lay in bed, sprawled out.

"Come on baby, we'd better go down, they'll be wondering what the hell we're up to", Carla said getting impatient.

"I'm sure they'll have worked out what we've been doing. Besides, is it any wonder I'm knackered!" Peter laughed, stretching.

"Can't handle the pace? You'd better up your game Mr! we're on for round 3…urm 4 soon! Right well I'll go ahead and see you down there. I'm not having them wait any longer!" Carla said laughing gathering up her bag and applying a quick swipe of lipstick.

"I'll be right there. Can't have you out of my sight for long. Come here a sec…" Peter responded shifting in bed. He held out his hand for her to come over.

He took her hand in his and kissed her. Carla broke their kiss, leaving him wanting more. "See you down there" she said walking off towards the door.

"You took your time" Michelle said in a playful tone as soon as Carla walked into the room where they were all sat having breakfast. Everyone looked up at Carla and from their expressions it was clear they were all thinking the same. They knew full well what the newlyweds had been up to.

"Really sorry…" Carla said looking at everyone, dashing over to the seat next to Michelle and dumping her bag down.

"Oh yeah, lovebirds… and where's the groom eh?" Steve yelled jokily from the other side of the room.

Carla just laughed as Steve wolf whistled and she then leaned in to talk to Michelle out of earshot from everyone else as they all carried on with their own conversations.

"You've been at it all night haven't you" Michelle said bluntly, laughing before Carla could say anything.

"I can't get enough of him 'Chelle" Carla whispered. "He was so lovely last night".

"Where is he now?" Michelle asked winking.

"Shower. Then he'll be down" Carla replied. "Think I've worn him out...Anyway I need to tell you something later on".

Before Michelle could say anything Peter came wondering into the room.

"Here he is…about time. We thought you weren't bothering mate", Steve bellowed

"Sorry guys" Peter said apologetically heading over to sit next to Carla on the end of the table. He kissed her and then poured himself a coffee.

"Everything OK babe?" Carla asked looking at Peter. Peter just nodded smiling.

The room was filled with chatter from everyone. Everyone tucked into breakfast and drank coffee. The room was filled with the smell of fresh pastries, cooked breakfast and fresh coffee. Just what they all needed after all the day before's drinking antics.

"The ceremony was really lovely Carla" Maria said looking over at Carla, others nodded in agreement.

"Do you think? " Carla asked. "Yeah, it was really lovely" Maria said again. Carla smiled, accepting what Maria had said.

Peter placed his hand on Carla's hand which rested on her leg under the table. She looked up at him as he did so. He looked lovingly back at her, she felt like the luckiest girl in the world. She also saw a naughty glint in his eyes, she wondered what he was up to.

Michelle was now deep in conversation with Maria, Carla was conscious that she needed to tell her something. Peter still had his hand resting over Carla's hand on her leg. He moved his hand slightly so that he was touching her leg and began moving his hand up and down, in long strokes.

She looked at him and he had the same glint in his eye, longing for her. "What are you doing?"she whispered in his ear.

"You look gorgeous" he replied not answering her question.

"Not here Peter" she whispered warning him jokingly as he began running his hand further up her leg under her dress. She had tights on but she could still feel his touch on her almost bare leg and it was really beginning to affect her now, slowly turning her on.

"Peter, I mean it" she said trying to be serious and moving his hand quickly before anyone saw.

"Spoil sport" he whispered, flirting with her now.

Everyone was still eating and chatting amongst themselves. Peter was still admiring how beautiful she looked and Carla could feel his eyes on her but she didn't look at him. She gazed around to defiantly check no one was looking, they weren't, so she thought she would get her own back on Peter. She ran her hand up the inside of his leg, and up and down his thigh, finally stopping on his crotch area. His face was a picture and it made Carla laugh, she felt in control now. She could feel his desire as she moved her hand up and down and began massaging him through his jeans.

"Carla", Peter said her name warning her not to carry on doing what she was doing. Peter was trying to act normal so that none of the guests would notice what was going on under the table. She glanced to the side, his eyes were still firmly on her, he was wondering what she was going to do next. He was thinking that it was such a good job that they were on the end of the table, he wanted her so much. He shifted on his chair and she knew he was turned on. Carla moved her feet so that they were wrapped around Peter's under the table.

"Carla, I'm serious, people are going to notice" he whispered. She stopped moved her hand which was still resting on his crotch. At that moment Michelle turned to the couple after finishing chatting to Maria. With that, Carla quickly moved her hand and picked up her glass, but Michelle had seen enough to notice.

"What are you doing?!" Michelle mouthed to Carla, knowing full well what was going on.

"'Chelle, cover for us will you..." Carla whispered with a naughty look.

And with that Carla grabbed Peter's hand and the couple slipped out the side door of the dining room leaving everyone too deep in conversation to notice.

...


	4. Chapter 4

*** thank you for all your reviews- much appreciated. Glad you are enjoying this fic. I will carry on as long as people are happy to read. Working on chap 5 some more to see how they will make it back down to breakfast and what Carla's surprise will be. If you want anything adding in or have any requests let me know & please review :) x * **

Chapter 4 - _Sneaking off_

"Carla! I can't believe we've just walked out!" Peter said astounded at what she'd just had them do.

"You're so hot, I need you now.." She replied, and with that his mouth was on hers. He was so turned on by her words. She broke their kiss and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Quick..." She whispered leading him into the lift in the lobby up to their suite. As soon as the lift doors closed his mouth was on hers again, one of his hands on her hip and the other on the base of her back and hers wrapped around his neck.

The lift doors opened and they walked out, Peter backwards still holding onto her hips, his mouth still on hers.

"Key?..." She whispered in between their kisses, as Peter slid it out of his jeans pocket. He fumbled with the key not letting her go, as they fell through the door into the suite.

The door slammed shut behind them and Peter pressed Carla against it as they continued to kiss passionately.

"This is gonna be quick babe, I need you so much" Peter whispered as he began rolling her tights down and she began fumbling with his belt and trouser zip. Still kissing, Carla began laughing her dirty giggle as she couldn't undo his belt. "Leave the belt babe" Peter said laughing, taking over, undoing his zip desperate to be inside her.

"What are you doing to me?" Peter said, placing one hand at the nape of Carla's neck, tipping her head back as his lips found hers again. She began moving her hands through his hair and onto his face, caressing his cheek. Their eyes met, sparkling with equal desire.

"I need you so much" Carla gasped, consumed by her want for him.

"Wrap your legs around me honey" he said as they moved to the side of the door. He lifted her onto the mirrored dresser that stood there, taking her by surprise. The cold surface on her now-bare legs. Peter grasped her legs, pushing them open and she wrapped them around his waist pushing her make up bag off the dresser onto the floor. As it clattered to the floor, spilling out, she leaned further into him and she could feel his desire, hard and wanting.

Peter undid the top few buttons on her blouse revealing her lacy black bra beneath. He began to kiss the swell of her breasts, breathing in the scent of her perfume on her chest which drove him wild.

"That perfume, baby" he said breathing in again.

"Peter, now" Carla gasped again, barely able to speak, desperate for him.

"Not yet" he whispered leaning in to kiss her chest once more. She knew he was teasing her and she went to grasp his belt when he slowly pushed himself into her.

There was nothing slow about what followed, their desire for each other too evident. Peter steadied her hips as she tightened her grip with her legs around his waist, hands around his back. He ran his hand through her hair and cupped the back of her head, he was nearly there.

Their lips met again, desire burning, "Come on hon" he mouthed, breaking their kiss, urging her on as he knew he was near and he wanted to be sure she was too. With his words, she let go and he did too, together.

They remained still, faces touching as Peter moved to kiss her. She still couldn't believe he was hers.

"How does it feel then hey? Now that we're not living in sin?" She laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - _Excuses_

_"_I wish we could stay like this all day" Carla sighed as Peter broke their kiss, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Me too" he whispered as she let him go from her embrace. He began zipping up his jeans and fixing his belt and shirt as Carla headed off into the bathroom to sort herself out.

Peter bent down to the floor to pick up all of Carla's make up which was scattered everywhere, "I think we got a bit carried away here babe, your make up is everywhere" Peter laughed, shouting so that Carla could hear him from the bathroom.

"Well, what can I say, it's what you do to me" she replied flirtatiously. Peter carried on picking everything up when his hand rested on a box on the floor, turning it over he noticed it said clear blue- he knew exactly what that was. He heard the toilet flush and the taps running, shoving it back into the make up bag with everything else as Carla emerged from the bathroom. "Aww, aren't you good to me" she said noticing that Peter had picked everything up. She had totally forgotten that she had left the clear blue box in there with her make up so thought nothing of Peter seeing the contents of her make up bag.

He kissed her, smiling, putting his arm around her, "we'd better get back babe".

Was she pregnant? He wondered. Surely not? Surely she wouldn't have kept that to herself, plus he hadn't noticed any changes in her, he thought. He was also totally sure she was still on the pill. It wasn't something they really discussed but they weren't exactly using anything. Peter convinced himself that it was maybe just something women carried around in their cosmetics bags incase? he decided not to bring it up for now.

"Yeah, one sec baby. I'll just put a bit of lippy on, hang on" Carla said grabbing the make up bag that Peter had just put back on the dresser and heading back into the bathroom to use the mirror. She opened the bag to get her lipstick out and saw the clear blue box, remembering it was in there. Shit. Had he seen it? She wondered. She glanced to the side, through to the bedroom but Peter had his back to her, he was over by the wardrobe fixing his cufflinks.

...

"Carla, are you in there? It's Michelle!" a familiar voice came from the hallway as she knocked on the door.

Peter walked over to the door, letting her in. She barged through the door. "At least you're dressed anyway! People are wondering where you are! And what you're up to obviously!" Michelle said laughing. " I've had to make up some story about you having to go and sign something at reception. It was the first thing that came to mind, but they're all suspicious! Hurry up!"

"Yeah, yeah, we were just coming 'Chelle!" Carla answered coming out of the bathroom, laughing realising what she had said, "No, I meant coming back down to breakfast, haha. You go on and we"ll follow you down!".

"I've heard that once already today! What are you two like!" Michelle said winking at Carla.

As Michelle went off ahead, Carla held out her hand for Peter, he took it. "I thought you had a surprise for me?" Peter said deciding to chance what she would say, or if it was in any way connected to the pregnancy test.

Carla was convinced her had seen the box and was testing her. " Mr impatient!... I told you, it's worth the wait".


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, here is the next update. Sorry it is a bit shorter than I would have liked but I have split up what is coming next into another chapter. I was wondering what everyone wanted me to write as Carla's surprise for Peter- do you want her to be pregnant? I have a few other ideas so just let me know! Coming up next is the honeymoon- wish we had seen this played out! Thank you so much for the reviews up to now & please review again :) xx

Chapter 6 - _honeymoon time_

They had both headed back down to breakfast and made their excuses about 'signing something at reception' as everyone questioned where they had disappeared off to.  
Everyone's faces said it all back at breakfast and both Carla and Peter knew that no one bought their excuses. Rob and Tracy had made some comments about 'save it for the honeymoon' and 'how rude to sneak off and leave the guests' but they both ignored them, knowing they were only jealous anyway.

After the guests left breakfast, everyone headed back off upstairs to pack and then to check out. A few were staying on to use the spa but Carla and Peter had a few things to sort out back at the factory but the thought of going on honeymoon later that evening made up for it. Back upstairs in the honeymoon suite, Carla packed her dress in its huge suit carrier, staring at it still in awe at what Hayley had made.

Peter wrapped his arms around her stomach and rested his chin on her shoulders, kissing her neck. "What you thinking about hon?".

"Just about Hayley. Just about how I'm gonna treasure this forever" Carla whispered clutching the dress.

"Yeah. Well she's amazing and brave" Peter replied feeling the emotion in Carla's voice. Where Peter's hands rested on her stomach hadn't gone unnoticed by Carla and she wondered if he thought she was pregnant after seeing the pregnancy test in her make up bag earlier on.

Carla choked back the tears over Hayley, "anyway... she wouldn't want us moping about. She was so lovely yesterday when I was getting ready. She promised me you'd turn up".

"As if you ever doubted it. You know I love you so much don't you?" Peter said kissing her head, slightly shocked at her revelation that she had thought he wouldn't turn up, even though he had threatened it in a heated argument in the lead up to the wedding.

"I know, it's not that I doubted you, it's just we've both been under so much pressure lately, you with simon and everything" Carla said turning to face him, putting the dress down on the bed, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I promise I'll make it up to you and prove how much I want this everyday" Peter whispered.

...

Later that day, back at the factory and the girls were sat at their machines slightly worse for ware from the weddings antics, some hadn't even made it in. Carla was sorting things out in the office and Peter had gone to chat to Leanne about Simon when Michelle walked in.

"Hey babe" Michelle said cheerfully as she walked into the office, perching on the end of Carla's desk.

"Hey chick, how was the spa?" Carla said turning around surprised to see Michelle,

"Ah it was fab, we'll have to go back when you get back from Bali. Anyway what were you trying to tell me this morning?" Michelle replied looking at Carla, fishing for goss on whatever it was Carla wanted to tell her.

"It can wait babe, it may take a while anyway..." Carla replied trying to divert the subject, having thought better of telling Michelle right now, conscious that she needed to hurry up and finish off in time to get to the airport.

" Aww no, go on, you were desperate to tell me something this morning. Is it Peter?" Michelle quizzed.

"No, well yeah, sort of. I'd rather wait until we get back, what time is anyway. We need to be at the airport by 7".

"Carla, you're worrying me now, what's going on? Peters not drinking is he?" Michelle asked, now looking concerned. Carla sensed that Michelle wasn't going to let this one drop. Just as she went to answer Peter walked in. "Hey babe, hey Michelle, you two ok?" Peter asked, sitting down at his desk.

"Yep, almost done" Carla answered, trying to change the subject before Michelle mentioned anything.

...

Back at the flat and Carla had just about finished putting the last few bits and pieces into her suitcase. She thought about Michelle, she should have told her what was on her mind really. She didn't want her worrying for two weeks. Maybe she would text her? she thought. Peter walked into the bedroom, breaking her train of thought. "I can't wait to get you on that plane. Two whole weeks with you all to myself" Peter teased. She kissed him, deeply and meaningful. "Me too, I can't wait".


	7. Chapter 7

I hope you are all still enjoying this. I have loads of ideas for what's to come! Please keep reviewing :) xx

Chapter 7- _Airport_

A couple of hours later and Peter and Carla had checked in at the airport after Steve had dropped them off. Carla had avoided the topic of Michelle all the way there in case Michelle had said anything to Steve, even though Carla didn't think she would have.

Carla had a massive suitcase that Peter could barely lift, he nearly did his back in getting it to the check in desk. "How's your back now baby?" Carla asked Peter failing to hide a smile. "Oh, yeah go on have a good laugh, what the hell have you put in there, anyone would think we were going for months! You won't be laughing when I'm fit for nothing when we get there" Peter teased.

They were sat in the airline's premium lounge drinking coffee when Carla's phone beeped in her bag. Carla took it out and read:

**Michelle: Hey chick, hope you're ok. I'm really worried about you and wish you would tell me what's on your mind. Not sure what exact time your flight is but reply if you can xxx**

She smiled at Michelle's concern for her, she was going to have to tell her. "Who is it babe?" Peter asked seeing Carla smile at the message. "It's just 'Chelle, is it alright if I go and ring her a sec? I won't be long". "Yeah babe, you go on. Flights not for an hour and a half anyway" Peter replied, wondering what she would need to talk to Michelle about seeing as though she'd literally just seen her a few hours ago.

Peter was still wondering what to make of seeing the pregnancy test box in Carla's make up bag. She really hadn't been acting differently at all otherwise he could have believed it. Although, the fact that she had said she had a surprise for him and kept putting it off was beginning to play on his mind and he was convinced it was connected.

Carla left the lounge and headed out to the main departure area to ring Michelle so that Peter wouldn't hear. It was buzzing with people so she headed towards the duty free which looked quiet so that she could browse the perfumes whilst she talked to Michelle.

Michelle answered on the second ring, clearly eager for Carla's reply. "Hey 'Chelle, I got your text, look... Don't worry about me. I'm sorry Peter came in before but, no he's not drinking or anything so, honestly, don't worry" Carla said assertively as soon as Michelle picked up.

"Right. I wish you'd tell me what it really is though. You were a all for telling me this morning, what's changed?" She sounded unconvinced.

"Look Carla, if your worried about Peter not really wanting to get married, like you said the other night, then really... Don't. Everyone could see yesterday that he's madly in love with you. He didn't take his eyes off you last night at the reception, every time I looked over he was looking at you. Look at you both this morning too, couldn't keep your hands off each other. Wish I felt like that with Steve!".

Carla thought for a minute. "No it's not that either 'Chelle. Look... ok, the reason I've held off telling you is that I'm not even sure myself. I've told Peter that I've got a surprise for him. I had to say something! He bought me this gorgeous eternity ring- he gave it to me last night, well, this morning. Now he keeps pestering me about what it is. Basically I've fobbed him off saying its worth the wait. He's buying it for now I think. But, well... I don't know what he thinks really. He's seen it in my bag".

Michelle laughed at Carla blurting all this out ten to the dozen.

"What?! Wait. You've totally lost me?!" Michelle said sounding confused.

" I think I'm pregnant." Carla blurted out.

"What do you mean think?"

"Well I haven't done a test yet. That's what I mean...I think Peter's seen it in my bag. I was going to do the test and then surprise him but now he's seen it..."

"Are you sure he's seen it? What if you're not though? And now you've told him you've got a surprise for him?!"

" Oh, I dunno, get him something and make out that's what it was?! Make out I carry a preggy test about for the hell of it if he has seen it! I'm pretty sure I am though. Convinced actually. I've told him it's worth the wait".

" Oh babe, it wouldn't be such bad news would it? I think he'd be chuffed. Why are you convinced?"

" I don't know. I mean, me...pregnant?! Can you imagine. Well I'm late, I totally fucked up my pill last month and I didn't tell him at the time. I'm convinced my boobs are bigger aswell and sex-drive is through the roof- to the point where we had to sneak off for about round 5 at breakfast this morning! I told you, I can't get enough of him" Carla said laughing.

"Carla!" Michelle was laughing at her bluntness now too. "You need to do a test babe, and if he's seen it in your bag, so what... Talk to him, I think he'll surprise you".

"Thanks 'Chelle. Look I'd better go. I'll let you know when we get there yeah? So not feeling this long- haul now!"

"Babe, tell him. Yeah give us a ring when you land. Have an amazing time though and stop worrying!"

...

Carla had hung up with Michelle and quickly bought some perfume as an excuse for why she'd been so long. She looked at her watch and knew Peter would be getting hacked off that she'd been so long.

"Babe what took you so long, we need to board" Peter said getting up, grabbing the bags as she walked into the lounge.

"Sorry... 'Chelle droned on, big bust up with Steve, oh and perfume, can't get this at home" Carla lied holding out the bag with the perfume in.

Carla kissed Peter, "I wasn't that long anyway...why? Did you miss me?" Carla flirted.

"Yes, I told you, two whole weeks with you all to myself." Peter said taking Carla's hand and passing her handbag over.

Peter didn't buy what Carla had just said about Michelle and Steve. Michelle had seemed fine at the factory earlier and Steve had dropped them off at the airport a few hours ago not long enough to have a big bust up surely? He wondered what they had really been talking about? What was so important? Perhaps she had confided in Michelle? he glanced at Carla sort of inquisitively but she just smiled.

...

On the flight it neared midnight. Carla was asleep and had her head resting on Peter's shoulder. Peter was wide awake listening to music. He couldn't stop thinking about the last few days. It was like a dream. Better than he could ever have imagined, even though he did have some doubts, they had all well and truly gone. He couldn't imagine not being with Carla. He put his arm around her and ran his hand up and down her smooth arm. He thought again about her being pregnant. He wondered when or if she would say anything. He glanced at her stomach with showed no hint of any sort of bump or weight gain. He placed his hand over her stomach, as he did Carla stirred slightly moving her hand to rest on Peter's chest. He too, eventually fell asleep his arm still wrapped around her.

...


	8. Chapter 8

Just to say thank you so much for all of the great reviews! This chapter is slightly more M rated. Hope you enjoy and please keep the reviews coming xx

Chapter 8 - _Paradise_

After a long over night flight the couple finally landed and arrived at their resort. Carla had slept for most of the flight whereas Peter had read, listened to music and slept a little. On the way to the resort Carla was saying how fresh she felt whereas Peter admitted that he felt really groggy.

"Why don't you go and have a lie down baby and I'll unpack and then we can go for dinner?" Carla suggested seeing how shattered Peter looked. The real reason he didn't sleep much on the flight was that his mind was racing with thoughts about Carla being pregnant. He still didn't buy her story about what was so urgent that she had to talk to Michelle about. She still hadn't mentioned anything. He couldn't handle not knowing what was going on for much longer.

"Yeah I think I will babe", Peter nodded, kissing her and heading off to the bedroom.

The resort was amazing, they had their own villa in the hotel complex. It had its own beach and infinity pools, one of which you could walk straight out into from the bedroom doors. The view and scenery were amazing. It had been made out with honeymoon bits and pieces, like at the wedding venue, rose petals in the huge bath, candles and champagne. Carla lit the candles around the bath, in the bathroom outside the shower and out on the patio around the pool. She couldn't believe how quiet and romantic it was, she couldn't wait to be alone with Peter.

As Carla began to unpack, she looked through all the different outfits that she had brought, she had packed most of them the week before, various dresses, bikinis etc, also various items for the bedroom! She wanted to look good for Peter. As she took them all out, hanging them in the wardrobe, she saw the pregnancy test box that she had hid underneath a bag in her case. She stopped and held it for a minute, her mind raced, should she do it now?

No. Not yet.

She tried to convince herself that now wasn't the time. She decided to text Michelle as she'd promised to let her know when they arrived.

**Carla: Hey babe, just to say we've arrived safe, it's amazing! We have our own part of the beach! just unpacking some stuff. Peter has flaked out already! Jet lag! Thanks again for everything, all your help with the wedding and talking some sense into me! I will do the test and I will talk to P- just want to enjoy our first night first. xxx**

Michelle replied a while later while Carla was in the bathroom about to have a shower.

**Michelle: Hey babe. Glad you've got there safe. As if he's asleep! thought you too would be at it straight away! Ha..what with your sex-drive and all!  
I know you're putting it off!...Honestly Carla, I can't believe you've not done it already, aren't you itching to know?! Text me as soon as you know and please just talk to Peter.  
Enjoy yourselves  
Xx**

Carla deleted the message. She didn't want Peter seeing it, not that he looked at her phone but she didn't want to risk it. She sensed that he was already aware of something going on just from the way he kept asking about the surprise, especially after what he had seen in her make up bag, or at least what she was convinced he had seen.

She put the phone down on the marble sink and stepped into the shower. It was huge, in a separate room to the huge bath. It was like a glass room in itself. As the water hit her face, she began to lather up her Jo Malone body wash, she loved the Pomegranate Noir scent and she knew it drove Peter wild. The fragrance filled the whole room, sensuous, dark and woody.

Carla suddenly heard movement and footsteps as she remained under the hot, flowing water. "Carla? are you in here?" Peter said knocking on the door. Before she could answer he opened the door and popped his head around. "You're up then? I've unpacked some of your stuff but you can do the rest!" she joked, not really making him out for the steam in the shower against the glass.

She could hear him undoing his zipper and pulling his shirt over his head, then his hand on the shower door. "Hey! what are you doing?!" Carla said surprised, " I was having a nice relaxing shower here!".

"Come on, you know I can't resist that shower gel!" he joked, grabbing her hips and dragging her towards the wall of the shower. He kissed her, she could feel his tongue fighting hers as she closed her mouth quickly, teasing him. He grabbed the body wash bottle pouring it out in his hands, he lathered it up and moved his hands along her arms, over her breasts and down her body lingering for a while on her stomach and belly. She knew what he was doing. He felt her breathing increase, heart racing. Her eyes caught his, she knew he was doing this on purpose to see her reaction. The shower steamed, water cascading over them.

He still had his boxer briefs on, "Didn't you forget something?" Carla said laughing, pointing down at his boxers, changing the subject as he moved his hands back to her hips. She put her hands on the waist band and pulled them down, his erection springing free. She thought he looked even bigger than usual, even with the steam of the shower clouding around them.  
She grasped his length in her hand and began to move up and down, grasping him tightly. Peter groaned, closing his eyes and tipping his head back as Carla continued. As she slowed waiting for him to make the next move, he turned her around, pulling her back against him, one arm wrapped around her middle, hand resting on her stomach. He kissed her neck and began rubbing shampoo into her hair. She could feel his erection pressed into her back as she turned back around to kiss him, a passionate kiss, letting his tongue into her mouth now.

"I want to be inside you" he said suddenly breaking the silence between them.  
He pressed her up against the wall of the shower again, as he lifted her up to rest on him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and eased herself down onto him. With his hands wrapped around her back to steady her, he pushed himself further inside her harder and deeper still, struggling a bit. Carla rested her hands on his strong arms. "You're so tight babe... Are you ok?...Just relax" Peter said concerned, she was usually so wet for him. Carla just nodded, Peter wasn't convinced. He began to move and Carla could feel every inch of him inside her, tight around him. "It's because you're so 'flippin big! I swear to god you look even bigger" she replied, her mouth now on his. "I don't think I've grown overnight babe" Peter said laughing. He wasn't complaining anyway! He continued to move, she felt amazing, tight around him and he knew he wouldn't last long.

" I promise it's not cos I'm not turned on baby" she mouthed in between kisses, her hands now running through his hair. "No, I know. Just relax" Peter tried to reassure her. She cupped his balls in her hands, massaging them, tracing them with her fingertips as he continued to move. "You're amazing" he moaned climaxing deep inside her, it felt so intense as he collapsed against her, his face buried into her neck, the water still flowing over them.

...

They sat out on the patio of one of the resorts restaurants later that evening. It was dark apart from the moonlight, candles and lights at the tables and hanging lights in little lanterns in the trees overhead. The scenery around them was amazing. There was a subtle breeze but the air was warm. Carla had got changed into a gorgeous hot pink and coral maxi dress which complimented her subtle tan. Her hair was swept back simply into a tousled up-do, highlighting more of her face. She had gone for natural make up, a pink lipstick to match the dress and casual sandals.

Peter looked gorgeous in an open neck white shirt and cargo shorts. "You look beautiful" he whispered holding her hand resting on the table. She smiled at him. "I'm sorry about before. I'll make it up to you later" Peter said conscious that she hadn't climaxed. He was worried that she had something else on her mind. "Don't be daft baby. I told you it's not you" Carla replied, smiling, looking into his dark eyes. She loved that he wanted to look after her and that he wanted her to enjoy herself too. She thought about earlier and wondered if she just needed more foreplay or if she just couldn't relax because of what was playing on her mind. She would have to do the test when they got back to the villa or when Peter was asleep. She had to know.

Peter picked up her hand and pressed it to his lips. "I'm worried about you, you're all tense".  
Carla leaned in to kiss him, "I'm fine honestly". She ran her hand down the side of his face. She really did love him.

They had eaten and chatted for ages when Peter presented a box from his cargo pocket. Carla opened it to reveal a gorgeous platinum heart necklace with a pink diamond.

"Peter..." She whispered, stunned.

Unknown to Carla, Peter had planned several other presents, for different nights of the holiday. He had been planning it for a while. The more he'd thought about her being pregnant that day, the more he wished it was true. He was madly in love with her and really wanted her to carry his child.

"What's this for? I love it". Carla couldn't believe he'd got her something else. He leaned over and fastened it on for her. She put her hand over his which rested on her neck. "I really love you, you know that don't you?" She whispered. He smiled and kissed her. She really had to tell him now.

...


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for the latest reviews! hope you like this next update- please review! let me know of anything you would like to happen next. The next chapter may take me a little while longer but I will get it up for you as quick as I can :) xx

Chapter 9- _Let me make it up to you_

Carla and Peter had gone for a stroll along the beach after dinner. Carla couldn't stop touching her new necklace and she couldn't believe how romantic Peter was being. They held hands as they walked along the waters edge, moonlight shining overhead. They were silent for a while until Peter pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her passionately, her flowing maxi dress blowing in the slight breeze. "Are you ok babe?" Peter asked. "Hmmm, when I'm in your arms, yes" Carla replied softly.

As they headed back to the Villa, Carla went straight to the bedroom to get changed while Peter sat outside near the pool. Carla glanced at her phone as she plugged it in to charge up over night. There was another message from Michelle, Carla read it and replied quickly.

**Michelle: Babe have you done it yet? xxx**

**Carla: No, not yet but P defo knows something's up! Speak later xxx**

Carla turned on some music on her phone and left it charging on the bedside table. She slipped her dress off, standing in her matching coral lace underwear at the dressing table as she took the clips out of her hair, letting it flow loosely down her back. The sounds of the song 'Wait for me' by Kings of Leon played out.

As she took her earrings out Peter walked into the bedroom and stood behind her, kissing her neck, his hands massaging her shoulders. "You're still all tense babe, I wish you'd tell me what's up. I'm sorry about before I should have done more for you, but... what can I say, you know what that shower gel does to me" Peter said trying to lighten the mood. "I've told you it's fine, stop apologising, you know it takes me a while and when you're so quick, I've got no hope!" Carla said laughing, they didn't usually talk about sex much, usually too caught up in actually doing it.

"Are these new?" Peter asked running his hands along the top of her lacy brazilians, his eyes on them. "Yeah baby, brought loads more too" Carla grinned cheekily. "Glad to hear it. Let me make it up to you" Peter whispered, leading her to the bed, taking control, "Lie down". He was hard already, he only had to look at her in her underwear lately!

Carla lay down across the palatial four poster bed. Peter quickly undressed himself, he usually liked Carla to do it but he wanted this to be all about her, he didn't want to come before her and be too tired to finish her off. He lay down on top of her, his legs either side of hers, resting on his elbows. He began kissing her gently all over, her neck, each shoulder, the tops of her breasts and moving to her stomach. She flinched as he kissed her tummy, which didn't go un noticed by Peter. "Close your eyes baby, just relax.." He whispered, touching her face with the side of his hand. She did as he said, loving him taking control. He moved down teasing her with his mouth, backing off for a minute before carrying on. He then began slowly caressing her nipples as his mouth met hers again. He carried on kissing her to keep her going until Carla was begging for him to be inside her.

He entered her, moving his body up her slowly. Then, instead of thrusting, he began grinding slowly in small circles. This felt so amazing for her, her clitoris stimulated by the base of his length. Carla opened her eyes and as Peter moved back down her, their eyes met. "Clench your legs babe and cross your ankles over" he whispered into her ear. Again, Carla did what he said, more turned on by his control. Instantly she could feel his entire length, gripping tight with her legs. This created the most amazing friction as he thrust deeper. He began caressing her breasts and brushing his lips against her neck.

Carla was savouring every minute of the intense contact between them and the weight of his body, the feel of his chest, legs, arms and breath over her. Naturally she wanted to pleasure him too and went to make it even steamier by moving back and forth into his hips as he was thrusting making for some dual action. "Don't babe, I don't wanna come, I want you to first" he said his head buried into her neck, desperately trying to hold off climaxing.

His words drove her wild and his movements created intense sensation as she climaxed, deep and hard moaning his name, her hands pressed down on his back.

She stroked her fingertips from his collarbone down over his chest to his hip bone and back again, tracing light circles on his chest. Peter felt drained as he held Carla, settling into position, his arm draped over her.

It wasn't long before Carla noticed that Peter had dropped off. She glanced at him, watching him sleep. She felt shattered too but knew she needed to take the test, she couldn't keep putting it off. She moved his arm, trying not to wake him and slipped out of bed, heading off to the bathroom, turning the music off as she went. Carla slipped on her robe and rummaged around for the test which she'd hidden. She felt like a nervous wreck and didn't know what to think. She hadn't really ever considered being a mother up to now, what with her ice-queen image and everything but she did love Peter, deeply, more than love him actually, he was the love of her life, so why wouldn't she want to have his child? thoughts raced through her head.

As she leaned on the side of the marble sink she took the test of the box and held it in her hand, staring at it. She wondered what Peter would want, he already had a child, what if he didn't really want any more, they'd only just got married after all.

She decided to bite the bullet and just do it. After peeing on the stick, Carla went and sat out on the patio, it was still really warm, the moon still bright. She had the test on the table in front of her, it was what seemed like the longest 2 minutes of her whole life. Distracting herself, looking down at her ring finger, touching her rings, her thoughts consumed with Peter. She actually wanted the test to be positive, she did want to carry his child. After an excruciating wait, Carla looked at the test placed on the table in front of her. She was stunned as the words 'Pregnant, 2-3 weeks' faced her. She breathed out, it felt like a massive relief actually knowing for sure. She was totally stunned, even though she had been convinced that she was pregnant, facing the result for certain left her speechless.

Carla walked back into the bedroom clutching the test. Peter was in the same position his arm placed over Carla's side of the bed. She admired how hot he looked, his thick hair swept back and his muscular arms visible out of the sheets. After staring at the test result for a while longer, she hid the test in the bottom of her suitcase in the wardrobe, she was sure Peter wouldn't look in there and it meant she could keep it from him until she found the right moment. She wanted to make it special when she told him. She climbed back into bed beside him and pulled his arm back over her. He stirred a little, "Peter?" she whispered to see if he was awake. "Hmmm, what's up babe?" he groaned, sleepily. "Nothing, I just wondered if you were awake. Will you hold me" she replied. He pulled her close as she rested her head on his chest and he kissed the top of her head.

Later in the night, Peter got up to go to the bathroom. As he went in he saw the pregnancy test box and instructions out on the side of the sink, Carla had forgotten to move them. He picked up the box but there was nothing in it. He realised that Carla had obviously been doing the test. Had she been doing it tonight? when? Where was the test? Was this why she was so tense? Was it positive? Why hadn't she said anything? Was it negative? His mind raced.

He had to know now.

...


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for all the great reviews, really appreciate them. Sorry for the delay in uploading this chapter but I hope you enjoy. I promise Carla will tell him soon! But I wanted to prolong the suspense for a bit with them each getting annoyed with the other. Thanks again, & please review :) xx

Chapter 10- _Sinking in_

Carla woke the next morning to a single red rose and a note facing her on Peter's pillow.

...

_Morning baby, didn't want to wake you, gone for a walk down at the beach. Won't be long. I Love you xx_

_..._

She smiled, appreciating how sweet he was, as she stretched out in bed. She put her hand gently over her stomach and thought about the baby. She really was pregnant with Peter's baby. It hadn't totally sunk in yet. She tried to think, if she was 2-3 weeks which time exactly would it have been? Maybe after that night out they'd had with Michelle and Steve? She would have to rack Peter's brains on that one when she eventually told him.

Carla suddenly remembered that she hadn't let Michelle know. Now was the ideal time whilst Peter was out of earshot. She grabbed her phone off the bedside table, still plugged into the charger from the night before. Two new messages and two missed calls. All from Michelle.

**Michelle: Carla, call me or text me or something. I know you're on honeymoon but I'm dying to know here! xx**

2 hours later:

**Michelle: Carla, what's going on?**

**I've had Peter on the phone just now asking loads of stuff! Why is he not with you now? He's just asked me if you've said anything to me about being pregnant?!  
You haven't told him anything clearly, have you?  
He's convinced you are because he's seen the test box. He said something about you doing a test last night?  
I've made out that I didn't have a clue what he was on about... Not sure he's buying it though!  
Also, you could have warned me that I'm meant to have had a big bust up with Steve!  
For god sake Carla, do the test and let me know what's going on.  
Michelle xx**

...

Shit. Peter had actually called Michelle?! At least she knew for sure that he had seen the test, she thought. But, how did he know she had been doing the test last night? Carla was slightly annoyed that he was taking to Michelle about something so personal to them. Why couldn't he just ask her himself?

She quickly typed a response to Michelle.

**Carla: Sorry babe only just checked my phone, it's only like 8am here. No he's not with me, he's gone for a walk. He'd gone when I woke up. I can't believe he's called you! Chelle don't tell him anything please... but at least now I know that he knows for definite about the test.**

**I did the test last night. I'm pregnant. **

**Told you I was, I just knew it. **

**I don't want to tell him yet. No idea how he knows I did it last night! I waited until he was asleep. I need to get my head straight. I don't know how he's going to react, he's been so lovely and I don't want to ruin our honeymoon.**

**Speak to you later xxx**

Carla's head was spinning. She didn't know what Peter was going to think or say when she told him. They hadn't exactly been careful but Carla knew she had messed up her pill and not told him, would he be angry? She couldn't tell him and ruin their honeymoon. Maybe he would bring it up first? She decided to just carry on and wait and see if he said anything.

...

Carla showered and put a bikini on under one of her sundresses and went and sat out by the pool on a sun lounger. She must have dropped off, sunning herself in the gorgeous morning heat as Peter's voice woke her. She smiled upon hearing the familiar voice. He kissed her forehead, bending down to her level on the sun lounger. "Where have you been all this time baby? I missed you when I woke up" Carla said holding her hand out to his as he sat down on the sun lounger next to hers.

"Sorry, I just fancied a walk. Went further than I realised. It's gorgeous down by the beach. What have you been up to anyway?" Peter replied not daring to mention anything else yet.

He was convinced Michelle was lying on the phone, she had been really cagey when he asked her about Carla being pregnant. He could tell by her reaction that Carla had confided in her. She must have done. They must have been talking about something all that time on the phone at the airport. Oh, and together in the office before they left. Peter was convinced.

"Not much, just had a shower, oh... and I just text 'Chelle cos I said I'd let her know when we arrived and just to rub it in about how amazing it is!" Carla said laughing, testing Peter's reaction.

Her words got Peter's attention for sure at the mention of Michelle. He nodded taking in her words and looked down. Carla sensed his awkwardness, clearly neither of them were going to say anything for the moment. Peter got up from the sun lounger facing away to Carla and pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his muscular arms and bare back. He was fuming with her a little, why was she toying with him so much? Clearly she knew that he knew everything surely? Surely Michelle would have immediately spilled the beans that he had called her?

He stood with his back to her for a few moments, running his hands through his hair and down the back of his neck, tension getting to him. Peter then turned back to face Carla, she had begun rubbing sun tan lotion into her legs. His eyes met hers, "put some of this on my back will you babe?" Carla asked holding out the sun tan spray for him. He took it from her and began rubbing it into her back, pressing deeply on her shoulders massaging her neck. He ran his hands down her arms, rubbing the lotion in circular movements. "Thanks babe" Carla said looking around at Peter as he finished massaging the lotion in.

She kissed his lips as he went to sit down on her sun lounger next to her. Carla moved in quickly, running her fingertips along his earlobe. She kissed below his ear and traced the outline of his ear with the tip of her tongue. "Shall we get in the pool?" Carla whispered into his ear. "Depends what you had in mind" Peter replied noticing the naughty glint in her eyes.

Carla stood up, pulling her sundress up over her head in one swift movement, revealing her bikini. Peter looked at her, her gorgeous figure. He glanced at her stomach, still as toned and firm as ever. He was going to have to let it go and relax. She would tell him when she was ready to, he thought.

He breathed out as Carla stepped into the pool, lowering herself down into the glistening water which seemed to go on for miles, merging with the sea below. The sun shone overhead of the infinity pool, as Carla lay back in the water wetting her hair.

"I'll have to change to my swim shorts babe" Peter said watching Carla.

"Dont bother baby, there's no one here remember!" Carla said laughing, looking around at their secluded location.

"Carla..."

"Oh come on, it's fine there's no one here" Carla repeated, laughing at his reluctance.

Peter slipped off his shorts, standing in his boxers. He jumped in the pool playfully, laughing as the splash soaked Carla. He swam over to her as she leaned against the side of the pool, arms out over the side. "I'm sorry I was so long. But you're right, there's no one here. I really have you all to myself" Peter whispered. Carla turned around to face him as he pressed her up against the side of the pool. She kissed him, leaning back, the heat of the sun on the top of her back.

Teasing him she put her hand inside his boxers. Peter gasped, breathing a little harder as he felt her hand take hold of his length and balls, pulling them out through the opening in his boxers, exposing them under the water. His breath quickened again as she massaged him, her mouth on his. She broke their kiss and looked into his eyes and he knew he was powerless to resist her. His heart raced as his cock quickly became rock hard for her. Peter moaned a little as he kissed her passionately again, her hand still on his length. Carla tightened her grip around his thick shaft as he ran his hands through her hair, continuing to kiss her. Very slowly she began to move her hand up and down. She started off slowly until her hand moved faster and faster, pulling down on his cock which she knew he liked. With both hands on his length she twisted her hands in opposite directions as well as up and down, driving him wild.

His breathing was really hard now, he was lost in her rhythm, each movement she made sent him nearer. Peter could feel his balls starting to tighten and the pressure building, his cock harder than ever. The pressure building more and more, Peter's pulse racing, tensing his body to try and stop it, but Carla's rhythm was relentless. " I want to come inside you", Peter said his hands fisting as he tried to hold back.

Carla held onto Peter, leaning against the side of the pool as he entered her. He felt himself harden even more. She had one leg on the floor of the pool as Peter lifted her other leg holding it up to rest on his shoulder as he thrust into her. They felt weightless in the water, the pressure beginning to build inside her too.

Peter arched his back, shut his eyes tight, trying to hold back just a second more, but huge waves of pleasure overcame him as Carla felt him come deep inside her uncontrollably, his cock pulsing. Carla pulled him in as deep as possible with her hands on his bum, her elevated leg now wrapped around his waist. Peter felt Carla's eyes on him as she watched him come inside her.

Watching him sent Carla over the edge as, she too, climaxed hard, moaning his name.

...

Back on the sun lounger Carla lay on her front, naked apart from her bikini bottoms. She felt the hot sun on her skin as she drifted off to sleep again. Peter lay staring at her. He admired her beauty as he thought about how she would look pregnant with his baby. Even though he had convinced himself to let it go, he just had to know. He was still annoyed that she was toying with him and that she had confided in Michelle. Why couldn't she talk to him? she usually told him everything. He would ask her tonight.

As Carla woke, she lays still with her eyes still closed, sensing Peter gazing at her. She wondered if Michelle had replied to her earlier text, no doubt nagging her to tell Peter, but how was she going to break the news to him? She was slightly hurt that he had talked to Michelle about her. He was her best friend as well as her husband, she wanted them to have total trust and to talk to each other about anything. She felt hurt as she thought they did have that.

...


	11. Chapter 11

_Hope you enjoy this chapter- stay tuned for Peter's reaction in the next update! :) & please review. Thanks again for all your reviews this far x_

Chapter 11- _How to tell him_

Carla woke what must have been a few hours later in the same position on her sun lounger. She didn't move but glanced sideways towards Peter. He was asleep holding onto his book, it draped across his chest. She fastened on her bikini top and headed inside, through the bedroom. It was late afternoon, the sun not as harsh as earlier in the pool and lower in the sky.

Carla checked her phone and there was another message from Michelle.

**Michelle: Congratulations babe! I am so happy for you both. I know it may be a shock but I know you can do it. I know Peter will be so happy, honestly, just trust him and tell him. He loves you so much, anyone can see that. He told me on the phone that he's madly in love with you. He was so sweet. Tell him xxx**

...

Carla smiled as she sat on the edge of the bed reading the message. She read it over and over. Carla did feel guilty, she had been toying with him but, then again, he had gone behind her back and spoken to Michelle. How could she stay angry with him though when he was declaring his love for her to her best friend?

Little did she know that Peter was hurt that she had confided in Michelle and was still keeping it from him. He felt just as conflicted as she did.

...

**Carla: Thanks Chelle. I know I should tell him and I do love him, more than anything but, I'm kind of hurt that he tried to ask you about it. What if it's not what he wants but he makes out it is? We've been so happy the way we are just two of us. I don't want anything to change. xxx**

**Michelle: Carla, the only reason he tried to ask me is because he loves you. He's worried about you. He's probably thinking that it's up to him to look after you since he's the one that's got you pregnant!**

**He's probably just as hurt that you've not told him. Trust me, I heard how desperate he sounded. It doesn't mean anything has to change between you. Just tell him. xxx**

Carla knew Michelle was right.

...

Carla had showered and changed for dinner when Peter finally appeared in the bedroom.

"Why didn't you wake me babe? How long have I been out?" Peter asked, admiring her dress. It was another new one, a short silk sundress which hugged her waist but fell loosely around her stomach, she was feeling a bit bloated.

"About two hours maybe? Not sure, I crashed out myself. Can't possibly think why we're so knackered!" Carla said laughing, winking at him cheekily.

"hmm yeah, well doubt I'll sleep tonight now then after being well away most of the afternoon" Peter said kissing Carla.

"Well I'm not complaining..."

Peter headed off to shower and get changed whilst Carla did her hair. As Peter rummaged through his wash bag for his shower gel he noticed tampons in the bin under the sink. Carla had left them in the bin, clearly visable, on purpose to put Peter off so that she could tell him when it meant something, when it felt special. Peter was totally confused upon seeing the tampax. He picked up one of Carla's toiletry bags and in it was a full box of tampax, maybe he had got it totally wrong? Peter puzzled as he held the bag.

Coming out of the shower he felt better. He had stood under it for ages, letting the water flow over his face. Carla had pinned her hair up again, half of it remained loose flowing down her back. She had minimal make up on as her face had tanned quite a bit that afternoon.

Peter entered the bedroom, towel wrapped around his waist. Carla looked up from the dressing table as she put her mascara down. "Nice shower?" she asked as he stood with a second towel draped over his shoulders.

"Hmmm" Peter replied trying to hide how confused he was. He dried himself with the towel around his shoulders and sprayed his cologne.

Carla had poured herself a drink, even though she knew she shouldn't, she needed something to steady her nerves. The thought of telling Peter made her heart race. She sipped from the glass as Peter turned around to face her.

"What's going on babe?" Peter blurted out, knowing that if she was pregnant she shouldn't be drinking, failing to hide the annoyed look on his face.

"How do you mean? I just fancied a drink, I didn't think you'd mind, we are on honeymoon after all" Carla replied sounding edgey, she'd only had a few sips of wine, she didn't plan on downing the whole bottle.

"No, no, I don't mean the drink. I mean the tampax, you're not usually…you know, at this time of the month".

He'd fallen for it then, Carla thought.

"Oh, I know, must be early, blame the stress, you know planning the wedding and all" Carla replied convincingly.

Peter looked at her. He looked her right in the eyes. If Carla was toying with him she was pretty convincing, he thought. His heart sank a little that she wasn't pregnant.

"Why, whats up babe? Worried I wont be up for it?" Carla said laughing.

"No, I just didn't expect you to be…. that's all…." Peter replied unable to see the funny side.

Peter carried on getting dry, running the towel through his hair. Carla sat back down at the dressing table to put some eyeshadow on. She watched Peter getting dressed through the mirror. She felt a bit guilty but was convinced by the stern look on his face that he had fell for the tampax put-off. He took out a casual shirt and fastened up the buttons.

Carla caught his eyes in the mirror as he looked over to her. She spun around on the chair to face him. "Are you sure you're ok?" Carla asked.

"Yeah, fine"

"Really? You've been acting funny all day…"

They just looked at each other.

"Come here", Carla said holding her arm out to him. He walked over towards the dresser as she stood up.

"I love you, you know that don't you?" Carla said still looking intently at him. Peter nodded, a small smile spreading across his face.

...

As they headed out, it started to rain slightly in the humid air, clouds forming above them.

"Oh great…shall we go back" Carla moaned, touching her hair, smoothing it out as raindrops began to fall.

"It won't last long here, bet it's just a downpour", Peter said, pulling Carla close as they walked.

As the warm rain fell, Carla stopped. They were stood on steps which led down to the beach, Peter's arm still around her. The landscape around them looked amazing, the sky was dark but starry and calm.

"Kiss me" Carla whispered, the rain getting harder. Peter smiled at her spontaneity.

As Peter kissed her, Carla felt warm and sheltered by his close embrace. Peter's hands caressed the base of her back. She held onto his strong shoulders as Peter deepened their kiss. The setting was so romantic, peaceful except for the sound of the rain hitting the floor. Carla broke their kiss, looking down. "What is it babe?" Peter asked lifting her chin up with his hand.

Carla paused for a minute, looking deep into Peter's eyes. It felt right to tell him now. Now was as good a time as any, she thought.

"I have something for you, well it's already yours actually" Carla whispered taking a deep breath.

Carla reached into her bag and gave Peter a long wrapped box, her hands shaking.

"What is it? Peter questioned.

The rain eased.

"Open it down here" Carla replied leading Peter down to the beach.

Carla led him to the waters edge, the darkness in the sky had cleared, revealing yet more stars, the moon overhead. They stood facing one another, "ok, now you can open it" Carla whispered.

Peter ripped the wrapping and opened the box beneath to reveal Carla's positive pregnancy test. He stared down at it, her eyes on him. He slowly looked up from the box and Carla could see from his expression what his reaction was going to be.

"See, I told you it was worth the wait"

...


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys, sadly not an update just yet! thanks so much again for all the reviews. I'm guessing from the ones that I've had that you are all waiting for an update soon! **

**Im just wondering if everyone wants me to continue this fic beyond Peter's reaction and the honeymoon? Also do you have any preference as to Peter's reaction? **

**Im in the process of writing the next chapter so it should be up for you tonight/ in the next few days. **

**Thanks again :) x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you all for your reviews/ ideas. I will carry on, loads more ideas. I have split up Peter's reaction. I wanted this chapter to be more of an emotional one and then the next chapter will focus more on them opening up about being annoyed with the other. Please review and thank you again :) x**

Chapter 12- _Peter's Reaction_

Peter's eyes met Carla's. A slow smile developed across his face. Carla breathed out, relieved.

"Are... you really...?" Peter questioned slowly, his heart pumping, he was overjoyed but shocked at the same time. Even though he had known it really, he was convinced she wasn't after seeing the tampax. A million and one questions raced in his head.

Carla nodded, a slow smile spreading across her face too.

"You knew didn't you?" Carla said bluntly.

Peter didn't answer but picked her up, taking her by surprise and spinning her around. He kissed her passionately, putting her back down on the sand.

They were silent for a minute as Peter took the test out of the box, holding it in his hand.

Her eyes were on his once more, "Say something..." she whispered.

"Carla...I can't even..." Peter whispered back, speechless in total awe of her. He couldn't quite believe she was finally telling him what he was convinced of for certain. Although, secretly he was still hurt that she had known and confided in Michelle first.

"Come on..." he took her hand in his, holding the box in the other.

As they walked back into the villa, Peter looked back down at the test in the box, still clutching it in his hand. He hadnt taken in that it said 2-3 weeks earlier.

"Hang on, 2-3 weeks?" Peter questioned. Peter thought for a minute. She couldn't have known long then.

"Yeah, what...? I was going to ask you actually when that would have been" Carla laughed, she knew they hadn't been as together in the lead up to the wedding, she had worried that Peter had been having second thoughts. He'd shown no interest really in planning the wedding and he'd been so busy with Simon, but then again there hadn't really been any complaints in _that_ department.

"I know exactly when it was..." Peter gazed at her. He couldn't believe it. Before Carla could question when, his hands were on her, wrapped around her back. His mouth on hers. "I love you so much" he whispered in between kisses.

Peter walked her backwards towards the glass patio doors, her back hitting the cold glass. Carla reached behind for the handle and slid the door across, her mouth still on Peters. As they fell backwards into the lounge, Peter pushed Carla down onto the huge corner sofa. On top of her, he could smell her perfume, he kissed her neck as she ran her hands through his hair.

"When...?" Carla questioned moving her hands down his back, his mouth still on hers. "I'm gonna let you work that one out...baby, I can't believe you can't remember..." Peter laughed, pulling his shirt off. Noticing the puzzled look on her face, his grin widened against her mouth. The frustration began to build between them, each still hurt by the other.

Carla allowed him to slowly pull her dress up and over her shoulders, the silk material brushing lightly over her stomach. Breaking away from her lips, Peter kissed her bare stomach, taking her by surprise, causing Carla to gasp at his warm lips on the tiny swell of her stomach which was barely noticeable. She loved him so much. He still hadn't said how he felt though, she thought. As Peter continued to kiss her, she could feel him hard through his pants pressed down on top of her. She wanted him too. As he placed his hands on the top of her lace knickers about to roll them down, she stopped him. "Wait.." she said suddenly, her hands over his stopping him. Peter looked at her, surprised by her sudden change of heart as things were heating up.

"What is it babe?" Peter questioned, he could see her eyes were a bit teary. He ran his hands up and down her arms, smooth and toned, waiting for her to reply.

"I'm sorry, I just need to know how you feel" Carla whispered, her voice cracking with emotion, the stress of it all finally coming out.

"Sweetheart..." Peter whispered, wiping tears away that had begun to fall down her cheek.

He ran his hand along her cheek, resting it on the side of her face, holding her close to him.

"Why are you crying?...Don't be sorry. This is the best gift you could ever give me. Of course I want our baby. More than anything. I love you both so much".

Carla gasped, taking in his words, her mouth on his as they kissed passionatly. "Let me make love to you" Peter whispered against her lips. Carla nodded, unable to speak. he had given her the reaction she wanted and more. She loved him so much.

Peter led Carla to the bedroom, their hands together, fingers entwined. He took total control. Laying her down gently, Carla stretched out her legs. He kissed the entire length of her body, before positioning himself on top and lifting her hips, entering her deeply. As he began to move he leaned down to kiss her belly, breasts and her cheeks, kissing away any remaining tears. Peter could feel her breasts against his chest and he could feel his strength on top of her, he wanted to look after her. Peter was touched that she had gotten so emotional, maybe that's why she hadn't told him because she wasn't sure he'd want the baby. He wanted to prove to her how much he wanted this.

As they remained in the same position, it was so slow and intimate. Carla ran her hands down Peter's back resting them there. Peter could feel himself getting close, on the brink of orgasm, he didn't want it to end, they felt so connected.

They rolled onto their sides, face-to-face, Peter staying inside Carla the entire time. This allowed their passion to simmer for a while longer. Their legs were intertwined and chests pressed against one another, allowing for a slow build up for them both, teasing each other lovingly, maintaining closeness the entire time as they both climaxed incredibly.

...


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for all your reviews for the last chapter. Please keep them coming :) x**

Chapter 13 _- Peter's reaction continued_

They lay still for a while, still face-to-face. Peter ran his hand up and down Carla's back, she had her eyes closed and her head back on the pillow, exhausted from their love-making.

"Are you ok hon?" Peter asked concerned. Carla's eyes opened at his words, amazed that he would be asking if she was ok after he had just given her the most intense climax. She nodded, smiling at his concern, looking into his eyes, running her fingertips along the side of his face.

"You knew didn't you?" Carla questioned quietly, moving closer to Peter.

Peter remained quiet for a minute thinking how he was going to answer.

"Well..." Peter began, "I know you did" Carla interrupted quickly. Peter sighed, he didn't want this to turn into an argument after they'd been so close minutes before.

"As soon as you said after the wedding that you had a surprise for me and that it was worth the wait, I don't know... I just knew straight away. Oh and I saw a pregnancy test in your bag" Peter said, breathing out.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Carla asked, her fingertips stopping on Peter's face.

"I did want to. I wanted to... but obviously I didn't know for sure if you were or not. When I saw your tampax I just assumed I'd got it wrong" Peter admitted.

"So you just talked to Michelle instead?" Carla blurted out, getting up out of their bed.

"I can't believe you actually rang her to ask her if I was pregnant" Carla couldn't help herself, words spilling out that she didn't mean to say.

"Oh Carla come on...what was I meant to do?" Peter said annoyed, sensing that she was spoiling for a row. Peter knew that he could easily throw it back about her confiding in Michelle about the pregnancy and not him, but where would it get him when she had one on her like this?

Carla walked towards the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

...

Carla leaned against the sink, rubbing her forehead in her hands. She was beginning to feel nauseous both from the pregnancy and the thought of arguing with Peter. Peter sat upright in bed, propped up against the pillows, arms out above his head. He decided to wait until Carla had cooled down, she was just as much in the wrong over this, so, why should he run to her? Thoughts raced in his head yet again.

Peter glanced at the clock on the bedside table- 11:52pm. He decided to just go to sleep, even though he knew that would totally hack Carla off. He hated going to bed on a row, but he wasn't just going to let her have her way on this one, even if they were on honeymoon.

Carla flicked on the shower, letting the hot water run, steam filling the room. She really didn't feel well, a wave of nausea suddenly coming over her again as she was sick in the toilet. Peter opened his eyes in bed as he heard her being sick. He got up and went over to the bathroom door, trying the handle, it was locked. "Carla?...are you alright?...let me in?" Peter called out, knocking on the door, he could hear the shower running too.

Carla didn't answer, sitting down on the floor, her head on her arms resting on the toilet seat.

"Carla...?" Peter said again, sounding concerned. He could hear her being sick again.

"Just leave me alone" Carla replied, snapping at him, the room spinning.

"For god sake Carla, you're being ridiculous. Just let me in I want to see that you're ok", Peter said pleading with her to open the door.

"I said just leave it" Carla replied. She found herself shutting him out, it was like she wanted to hurt him because she felt hurt that he had discussed their most intimate business with Michelle.

Peter could hear the toilet flushing and the glass shower door shutting.

...

Carla felt sick as the water cascaded over her, soaking her hair and face. She just couldn't forget that Peter had talked to Michelle, even though she told her everything anyway, it really was playing on her mind.

As she dried herself she wondered what she was going to say to Peter? As she wondered back into the bedroom, Peter was asleep in the middle of the bed. There was a scribbled note and a box on her bedside table.

_...'Im sorry, I hate that you feel this way. I meant to give this to you earlier'..._

Inside the box was a bracelet, it matched the platinum heart necklace with the pink diamond that he had given her . Her heart sank a little. Was she being unreasonable?

...


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 14- Making up_

Carla sat on the edge of the bed for a while holding the bracelet between her fingers. As she turned it over and over the pink diamond glistened. She turned to face Peter, he was well away. Carla could make out the faint moonlight through the curtains as she flicked the bedside light off and lay down halfway down the bed, wrapping her arms around Peter's body tightly, her head on level with his chest. He stirred as she gripped him tightly into her.

"Im sorry" she whispered, her voice cracking again, looking up at his face into his dark eyes, "I didn't mean what I said."

"Shhh...just close your eyes baby" Peter whispered kissing the top of her head, holding her, stroking her hair.

He held her until she fell asleep.

...

Peter lay awake for ages, too consumed in thoughts to sleep. He really had only discussed things with Michelle because Carla was being so vague about everything. He didn't mean to hurt her but he was hurt too that she had confided in Michelle. He felt like his thoughts were going around and around the same ground. Maybe they should just be honest with one another?

The following morning Carla woke to an empty bed. No note, no rose. She really was in the dog house.

As she got up and threw on a bikini, she could see Peter sat outside on one of the sun loungers. She slid the patio doors open and lowered herself into the glistening water of the pool directly outside of the bedroom. As she lay back wetting her hair and face, Peter turned around on his sun bed.

"Hey babe, I didn't hear you get up..." Peter said smiling at her, attempting to break the ice.

Carla just smiled, "Look... about last night..." Carla began, "I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. I know you didn't mean anything by speaking to Chelle".

"No, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have involved Michelle. I should have just asked you straight up as soon as I started thinking that you were..."

"I didn't know at first myself. When I told you I had a surprise for you I hadn't done the test then"

"Hon, I just wish you'd told me, you shouldn't have gone through that worry on your own. I could have been there for you when you took the test.."

"I know... and... I'm sorry" Carla said getting out of the pool and sitting down on the end of Peter's sun lounger, between his stretched out legs. He took hold of her hand in his, pressing it against his lips.

"What did Chelle say?" Carla questioned, already knowing the answer. "She just said she didn't know what I was on about. I could tell by her reaction that she knew though Carla" Peter replied, starting to laugh. "She's subtle that one..." Carla smiled.

They were silent for a minute. Carla looked down but she could still feel Peter's gaze on her.

"Forgive me?" Peter whispered...

"If you forgive me..?" Carla whispered back as Peter placed his hand under her chin, lifting her head up until her eyes met his.

Peter nodded as he leaned in to kiss her. She placed her hands flat on his chest, pushing him back on the sun lounger as their kiss deepened.

...

They sunbathed for a few hours on sun loungers side by side, both relieved that they had been honest with each other.

"Do you want a drink babe? Peter said, getting up and putting his t-shirt on.

"I've got another test should I do it now?" Carla asked, not answering his question about a drink, she had been thinking about this for a while in an attempt to make it up to him.

"I do believe you, you know" Peter said laughing.

"No, I know. I just thought...I'm not sure I believe it.."Carla said a slow smile spreading across her face at seeing Peter laughing.

"Go on then"

...

Carla walked back outside towards Peter clutching the test. She placed it dowm on the table between their sun loungers. "Give it 2 minutes..."

"What shall we do tonight? I thought we could go to dinner and then out on the yacht?" Peter asked, changing the subject, referring to the yachts down at the harbour for hotel guests to use. "I've been dying to get behind the wheel".

"Yeah, sounds good... Right, it's been two minutes... You look." Carla said quickly, hating the suspense, even though she knew the result.

Peter turned the test towards him and glanced at it. It was a familiar sight. It was exactly the same as the last. Peter gave the test to Carla, smiling.

"You believe it now right?" Peter questioned. Before Carla could answer Peter said, "I know we didn't exactly plan this, it is the last thing I expected but I really want this. I want our baby. But I want you to want her too".

Carla stayed quiet for a minute, she didnt realise what he had said at first. But, she had made her mind up totally, "Me too. I love you so much" Carla whispered.

"I love you Carla, Promise you'll talk to me. That you'll tell me whats going on in that head of yours?" Peter questioned.

"I promise. Promise me you will too?" Carla replied, looking deep into his eyes.

"Hang on...Her?" Carla questioned quickly, confused, finally realising what he had said.

"Sorry. Slip of the tongue, him or her. I don't like saying 'it'" Peter said laughing.

Carla looked at him, "yeah, yeah...hoping for a girl are we?"

"Well... You know what they say... It takes a real man to produce a girl" Peter said jokily, grabbing her hips playfully, pulling her close into him.

...


End file.
